Ouran Chronicles
by tamersten
Summary: Everybody should at least have wondered what would happened if the tsubasa crew meets with the Ouran gang!Well,wonder no more because this is my story of what might happen!Bon appetite! Also, a tad of xxx holic as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran Chronicles=The Starting**

It's another beautiful spring day in the country of Japan. Especially at a certain posh high school called Ouran, which have the highest quality trees money can ,this school, famous more for wealth than brains,is a school for multi- billionares childrenwith an exceptionwho are educated to use their power and wealth to full uses.

In this very unique school,a special club was club's name is known to all as 'Host Club',a club which very existance is to entertain the female students of that club's members are 6 gorgeous menwith the same exception! who would use their charms and beautiful good looks to charm the hearts of the young ladies…OK,Enough intros!Read the manga/Watch the anime of 'Ouran High School Host Club' to find out more!

The heroin,Haruhi Fujioka She's the exception!,Is once again late for club's meeting.

"Sigh,…I'm late again!I'm not scared of Tamaki or anythingTamaki Suoh=Club's Presidentbut who wants the extra trouble?I'm much more afraid,however,of what will Kyoya do to meKyoya Ohtori=Vice President=Demon Lord…"She feel a cold shiver running down her spine, "I think it's better for me to take the shortcut…" So she follow a more deserted hallway with many windows on the left which overlooked the school's beautiful private park below.

As she arrive at the long,open coridor that leads through the school's park,she suddenly slip on a banana skin that lies right in the middle of the path.(How it got there and why the janitors didn't notice it is a mystery.)

"WAH!!" she cried and lands heavily in a sitting position. She grumbles, "Oww,…What kind of **monkeys** puts banana peels in the middle of the path,anyway?"

Images of the Hitachiins brothers suddenly flashes into her mind,with Hikaru holding a banana peelHikaru Hitachiins= Club's member while Kaoru is holding a monkey plushie in his handsKaoru Hitachiins=Club's of them snickering sweatdrops, 'Nevermind!'

She look up into the blue don't know why she look,maybe she wanted to clear her mind of the twins,maybe she wanted to calm herself before facing the other club's members, but all in all,…She doesn't care for why.

"Huh?"Haruhi quickly scan the open sky, "I could've sworn the sky just…MUST be my imagination,…"

She was just about to look away again when another movement caught her eyes. She jerked her head back again, "It happened again…"She mumbled. 'There's no mistaking about it this time!' Haruhi thought, 'The sky…It MOVE!'

She shades her eyes with her hand against the clear blue her eyes widen,there's truly no mistaking it this time.

First there was a slight ripple in the sky,like the sky has been turned into a calm blue lake surface,and the ripples appeared when somebody threw a pebble over it.

Then, just as sudden,more ripples in the center of it,a huge teardrop-shape began to take shape…

Haruhi she has seen a **LOT** of crazy stuff ever since she enters the Ouran school and met with the crazier host like having to disguise herself as a boy in order to cover up her **enormous** debt,being surrounded by lovesick fangirls who mistook her for a cute boy,and getting into many outtasite adventures that looks like they belonged in comic book and cartoons,and all accompanied by the rest of the host club members till she thought she would have gotten used to craziness by now…Guess she's wrong.

She close her eyes,then open 'thing' is still there, in the sky. "This…"She breath out, "Is **NOT** happening…It **COULDN'T **be happening !!" And without her knowing what she is doing,she step out of the path and started sprinting towards the location of the 'thing'

* * * * *

"We have arrived in another dimension!"Mokona Modoki announced happily.

All 4 humans who were with her opened their eyes. Syaoran could feel cold air enveloping something's not quite right…Just what is it?....Oh yeah..

He couldn't feel the ground.

All of them cried out in unison as they fell from the sky. They fall and fall,and crash in a heap on the ground.

"Ouch,…"Syouran groaned,trying to get up, "Princess,… Guys,are you all okay?"

"Ye…Yes,"Princess Sakura answered uncertainly.

"Don't worry!"Fye replied with his usual ammount of perkiness, "Kurogane-kun cushioned our fall!"

"DON'T WORRY MY ACHING BACK!!"Kurogane yelled, "Get off of me you STUPID MAGICIAN…And DON'T call me Kurogane-kun!!" As they all struggle to get off him he grumbled, "WHY am I always at the bottom?"

In the next few seconds,they manage to get themselves untangled from the human pile.

Syouran look at the surroundings,the place they landed in is…Absolutely colourful and fragnant flowers grew all over the hedges that has been shaped to signify a giant maze could be seen in the distance.A tall, brightly coloured building loomed in the the trees…They're beautiful.

These trees are all big and well-breed,each trees bearing beautiful pink coloured flowers with 5 petals the trees stood closely together in two straight line of trees stood opposite of each other for about 4 feet,showing a marble- covered path in between,leading towards the have only seen such trees once with the others,back in one of the worlds they have travelled to…A place called Sakuraworld,where such trees grows all over the trees,from his memory,was called cherry blossoms…or sakura flowers,and speaking of Sakura..

He turned to look at his kingdom's princess, is looking at the scenery surrounding her in she,he noticed happily,is sweet and pure smile that tends to maka people to turn from bad to good and wishes to join her happiness as well.

"Princess,"she turned to him with a questioning look, "What is it,Syouran?"

He look her in the eyes, "What do you think of this place, Princess Sakura?"

She stare wide-eyed at him foe a moment, then she smile, "This place is pretty,..I love it!"

"I really like it you for asking,Syouran!"

Syouran's face soften,and he return her now, he couldn't have been happier…But this moment is only short-lived.

"My,my! It really is true when spring arrived,the love birds will flap their wings and fly…Right,Mokona?"Fye suddenly chirped.

"Love birds!Love birds!"Mokona sang,jumping up and down until she landed in Fye's arms.

Syouran blushed and look away,while Sakura simply blink and look at Fye and Mokona, "…Love birds?"she asked.

Fye gave a small laugh, "We were only playing,Sakura-chan!"

"Yup!Yup!Playing!!"Mokona jumps from Fye's arms to Sakura' smile warmly at the little creature.

Fye look around and stretch, "You know,Mr. Macho,this place really is beautiful!"

"Don't call me 'Mr. Macho'!!"Kurogane growled,then he look away. "Besides,who knows how long this peace will there is a feather here…I doubt it'll be for should never judge a lake from it's surface…It may look fine on the surface,but there might be danger lurking underneath it."

Fye snaps his fingers, "Hey,where I come from we have a figurative just like that,too! Only it goes 'Don't judge a book by it's cover!'"

"LIKE HECK I CARE!!"Kurogane barked,then he forced himself to calm down, _'Don't waste energy on this idiot!'_his mind warned,sternly too.

Fye look at the angry samurai,his face still masking his calm and happy look, "Something's going to happen,"

"Ugh?"Grunts Kurogane questioningly.

"Something's going to happen,"Fye repeated, "In this place. Don't know if it's more good or bad,more sooner or later,…But something's going to can sense it too,can't you, Kurogane?"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes,but didn't say a ,he started walking towards Mokona and the others,who were busy admiring a flower they have never seen before.

"Hey,you talking puffball!!"Kurogane lift the little creature by it's ears. "Do you sense any feathers here or not?!"

"Eek!EEK!Syouran,Macho Kuro is soo SCARY!"Mokona fake fear.

Kurogane fumed, "Don't call me 'Macho Kuro'!!" He violently shook the poor Mokona up and down and sideways, making it looks like he's giving Mokona a demented Ferris Wheel ride.

Syouran and Sakura sweatdrops,and Syouran gave a small, nervous laugh.

Suddenly he stops laughing and his face turns serious.

Kuragane has also stopped shaking Mokona and his frown deepen. Mokona has her eyes going around in circles and thus too _dizzy_ to notice ,still with his calm look,but his eyes seems to be saying something in an unknown all 3 of them is looking in one direction…

A young boy,unbelieveably cute,is standing where there has only been thin air and trees when they 'boy' is huffing,gulping in air and holding his side,he has probablyjust been running a while boy look upThey were all slightly taken aback when they saw how big the boy's eyes are,though none of them show this,and he froze when he saw them.

Silence wined themselves like magic around said anything at all for a couple of seconds,not even MokonaThis is because she is still dizzy from being spin around by tried to think of the best move to make from Fye is the first to move.

"Hi!"

* * * * *

The end of Chapter 1

Tamaki:Haruuhiiiii,where are youuuu?You didn't come to club's

meeting today!Daddy's worried sick!Oh Haruhi,you don't

hate me,do you?...WHAT?!Who are all those people around

my beloved daughter?

Kyoya :Tamaki?Will you please stop referring to yourself as a

father?You're still 17 and you're giving people bad

expression to the Host Club.

Tamaki:MotherKyoya,how can you be so calm?!Our daughter

could be in perillous danger!And that scary looking man

with the katana is advancing towards her!Don't worry

Haruhi, Daddy will save you!

Kyoya :_Sigh!_

On the next adventures of Ouran Chronicles:The Otherworldly Meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**OURAN CHRONICLES: The Otherworldly Meeting**

The sun was shining brightly high up in the sky, over the roofs of extravagantly HUGE building known as the 'Ouran Academy', a school which placed the most richest and successful people's childrens from the whole country, maybe even the world!

Chirps of rare and exotic birds, specially imported from the depths of the Amazon Rainforest, could be heard from the shady branches of the top-quality Sakura trees located in the school's vast compound... But none of the people standing in the middle of the field even seem to noticed that right now.

Five people, along with a talking, living... Mokona, were standing like still statues on the open ground. Each of them trying to think up which words or actions would be the most appropriate for their current predicament.

One of the outsiders, a lean and _bishonen_ blond named Fye, once again greeted a certain brown-haired local who have just appeared before them only one minute ago, "Hi!"

Haruhi [ The local] blinked, before replying hesitantly, "Umm...Hi?"

Silence ensued.

Kurogane's body suddenly shook with inner rage, the silence is starting to get to him. He gritted his teeth, "Will **somebody** just say a **BLASTED WORD** already?! Darn it!!"

Sakura, Syouran and Haruhi sweatdropped. Fye simply shot an innocent look at Kurogane, "But I did say something, Mr. Macho. I said hi!"

"Hi! Hi!" Mokona wiggles out of Kurogane's iron grip and jumped into Fye's inviting hands, "He just said hi, Mr. Macho!"

Fye gave Kurogane a grin, "Should you get your ears checked, Mr. Macho?"

"Hi does **NOT** count as a word!" Kurogane barked, " I don't need my ears checked,... And don't call me 'Mr. Macho'!!"

"He's Mr. Macho! He's Mr. Macho! The Macho-es guy from the whole dimension!" Fye and Mokona sang a duet and did a little jig.

Kurogane unsheathed his long sword...

"I'M GONNA CHOP YOU CLOWN INTO SLICED MEATS, THEN **KILL** YOU!!"

Fye and Mokona gave a cry, still looking freakishly happy, and run off in the opposite direction. Kurogane fast on their trails.

The rest of them watched in silence as the angry ninja held his sword high above his head, shouting curses and warnings while giving chase to a wizard hugging a talking white puffball.

Haruhi felt her head going dizzy, '_What the heck is with this guys?_' her mind moaned, '_First, they fall from the sky like droplets of rainwater, wearing those weird garments. And to top it all off, they were armed with weapons and accessorized by a talking white... Something. Just when I thought it's near impossible for my live to get crazier...This happened. I shouldn't have hoped for a normal life, dumb me'_

"Umm, Uh... Hey," She addressed Syouran and Sakura, the two others who were with the trio, who also seems to be around her age, which is good she supposed. They are also not armed with weapons and not to mention they were quite _normal_... If one ignores the strange outfits.

"Uh,... Look here, I really DON'T understand what is going on here... With the getups and everything... But is this, perchance, a movie or something?"

Syouran looked at her quizzily for a second, then shook his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for our impertinence!" he began, " We didn't even introduce ourselves yet... My name is Syouran Lee, and this is Princess Sakura, the royal princess of the proud kingdom of Clow... Our country. And our acquaintances over there are Kurogane the ninja, and our magician, Fye. And what you saw just now was Mokona, our guide. You see, we are dimensional travellers, on a quest to find something very dear to all of us,"

Haruhi's mouth gaped so big she wouldn't be surprised if it hits the ground. Even the birds have stopped chirping[ To her, anyway!]

'_This goes... Beyond... The usual level of absurdness!!_' her mind screeched as she forced herself to look away from the _**disturbing**_ scene, '_These people with weird clothes just appeared out of nowhere,.. Now they're claiming that they are like those characters from those fantasy manga/anime! Not that I __**watch**__ anime... But still. Are THEY crazy or am I? Argh!!_' she slumped against the nearest tree, '_I'm beginning to feel my sense of logic is slowly slipping away..._'

Syouran and Sakura sweatdropped when they saw 'him' [ That's right folks! They're still confused over her gender because she was still wearing her O.H.S. guys uniform.] slumped against the tree.

"Err, excuse me!" Syouran call out, "Did I say something wrong?"

Sakura looked worried, "Oh dear, are you alright? Are you ill? Do you need some help?" she asked. [No malice here!]

Haruhi turned her head to face Sakura, and seeing that the latter really does look concerned, she gave her a small smile, "No....No... I'm fine, I guess..."

At that moment Fye, Mokona and Kurogane ran in front of Sakura and Syouran, Kurogane still shouting and waving his really long and sharp katana at them. Also, at that moment, Haruhi noticed something unusual about them. [Not that they weren't unusual enough as they are.]

Suddenly, her eyes lit up, '_Ah, I got it!_' she brought down her knuckle onto her left palm, '_This really __**IS**__ a movie! And I have a feeling I know who came up with this! This smells like something those crazy host club would cook up. That ninja... Kurogane? I'm betting he's related to Mori [Takashi Morinozuka = Club's member] somehow! They look the same, kinda, and they even like the same thing [She's referring to Kendo = Japanese swords play, Mori is also a member of the Kendo club] ! Plus that blond magician-whatever, with that super frighteningly __**positive**__ attitude of his.. Have to be related to Tamaki! ... Or maybe even Hunny [Mitsukuni Haninozuka = Club's member] ! And that thing he's holding __**must**__ be a robot... MUST be! Maybe they thought I'm one of the actress or something,... Oh well, better tell them I'm not!'_

Fill with believe that this was just some movie-misunderstanding, she regained her composure, '_This IS a movie... It HAVE to be!! I don't know __**why **__the Host Club planned this, and I don't care! Right, better tell them I'm not interested to be in this,_'

She looked back up at them, "Excuse me, sorry! But I'm really not that interested to be in your – EEEEKKKKK!!"

Fye was running towards her... With a very angry, katana-waving Kurogane at tow. When Fye was 2-feet near her, he suddenly made a sharp turn to the left... But Kurogane showed no sign of stopping...

Kurogane stopped cursing. He tried to skit to a stop, but ended up tripping over an uneven ground.

Sakura hands flew to her mouth, Syouran gasped. Everything started moving in slow motion. Kurogane dark eyes met with Haruhi's light brown ones for a split second... Then the sound of blade's swishing against thin air could be heard, and strays of brown hair blows with the wind.

Mokona looked back at the scene. She held up a cute little paw to her mouth, giggling, "Oopsie!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the top floor of the Ouran High School building, at the South Wing, at the end of the North Hallway, behind the door labelled 'Music Room 2'...

Lies a world of fantasy, where the otherworldly meeting of gorgeous Warlocks and Warriors.

No, we're NOT at another story! The members of the distinguish Host Club, the wealthiest, most ingenious, and not to mention the most **HANDSOMEMEST** group of guys around [ With the exception of Haruhi, OK?] have decided upon the theme of 'Magical Travellers' due to their president's sudden fetish for 'commoners' Role Playing Game [R.P.G]. Right now, the Host Club were busy tending to their jobs in entertaining their female clients. Now let's check in on what they're doing.

"Ooh, Tamaki!" a girl swooned, "That cloak looks _ravishing_ on you!"

"Oh, yes!" Another girl chipped in, " So gallant!"

"That sword is a nice touch, too!" Another remarked.

Tamaki beamed, "Ah, thank you so much for those kind words, princesses." He lifted his shining sword in a heroic manners, "This sword," he started, " Was imported directly from England, the land where tales of dragons and fairies was known before being spread to the world."

Another fan-girl stared at him with gleaming eyes, "Wow! That's soo fascinating, Master Tamaki! What kind of fairy tales do you like the most?"

He groomed back his blond hair with his fingers, " As a matter of fact, my favourite of tales are when the prince charming triumphs over the evil dragon and rescuing his beautiful princess. Now,..." He leaned forward and cupped the nearest princess' chin, " Which one of you beautiful ladies wants to be rescued by me?"

All the girls surrounding him started squeling excitedly all at once.

Right at that moment, Kyoya Ohtori [The club's treasurer] came up to them with a thin black file tucked neatly in his arm. He smiled warmly at the customers, who in return, sighed dreamily at him.

"Good afternoon, girls!" He said politely to them, "I'm oh so sorry, but I'm afraid the time is up,"

"Aaaaaaawwwwwwww!!" Chorused the girls in disappointment.

"Already?" A girl cried.

Kyoya nodded, "I am truly sorry, young ladies... However, to make it up to you,..."

He pulled out a thick picture album with his free hand, his other hand were holding his little black file,[ Now just where did the picture album came from was a mystery, _sweatdrops_!] " This album contains pictures of all our precious members in all our costumes to satisfy your fetishness for your delights. Buy them now and you will be given a 'Hikaru and Kaoru' exclusive childhood renaissance part 1 and 2 for an extra $100."

A blond quickly stood up, purse tightly in grip, "I'll buy them....ALL of them!!"

"I'll have three!!" A girl screeched.

The said twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiins, who weren't far from them, sweatdropped. "....Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"Where did Kyoya get those photos?"

".....Maybe it'll be better for **all** of us if we don't know,"

Hikaru nodded, "Yes, maybe that's for the best, brother!"

All the while Kyoya was selling his 'profitable venture', he couldn't help but noticed how Tamaki was smiling far too cheerfully and idiotically, even for Tamaki, but he pretended not to noticed. Tamaki will tell him why anyway.... Unfortunately.

As the last of the customers left them alone, Tamaki [Still Smiling.], finally said something, just like Kyoya had predicted he would.

"Mother?" Tamaki asked.[ Mother is Kyoya's nickname for Tamaki's fictional family.]

"Yes, Father?" Kyoya answered, in a matter of entertaining the latter. [Father = Tamaki]

"Where's our youngest child? Our dearest daughter?" [Daughter = Haruhi]

"She was absent all through today's club meeting."

"Oh," He laughed heartily... Then he fainted.

Kyoya sighed. He rubbed his temple, "I suppose yet _another_ club meeting have to be cut short again! I'll just put this into Haruhi's debt,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the next 5 minutes, Tamaki was still unconscious. He lies on the sofa, blanketed with a red soft satin blanket and finished with his teddy bear. He would have still been lying on the floor if Kyoya didn't decided it would block peoples' movement.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, watched their unconscious lord with bored expressions, "Kyoooyaaaaa!" Hikaru moaned, "When will our idiotic lord wakes up?"

"Yeah!" Kaoru, the younger, sighed, "We can't exactly make fun of him when he's not awake to give us his stupid flabbergasted looks!"

Hunny, the host club's _oldest_ member [ When I said oldest I meant _oldest_ in their age difference, not how long he've been there!] look up at the twins [ Though he was the oldest, he's also the smallest and the youngest-looking.]. "Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru, don't be mean!" His eyes tears up, "Tama is sad right now! Suppose he gets another cold?"

Hunny then turned towards Mori, "Takashi, should we do some magic tricks for milord to get better?" [Did I forgot to mention that they're all still in their costumes? I did? My bad! Hikaru and Kaoru are dressing up as elfish archers... Complete with bows and pointed ears and trademark colours, Hikaru-Blue, Kouru-Green. Kyoya was a cleric, with dark purple robe and a staff. Hunny and Mori were mage and the mage's means Hunny wore a pointed hat and a starry wand while Mori wore a simple grey _commoners_ clothes. ]

Thus while Hunny was practicing his Bun-bun out of his hat trick, and Hikaru and complaining about how stupid it was for a teenager to still sleep with a teddy bear, and Kyoya calculating how much money they gained from their sales, their unlucky seventh member Haruhi has met our favourite dimension travellers,... Until the part of the Kurogane/ Haruhi incident which we left of.

As tiny fragments of Haruhi's scream reached into Tamaki's Supersonic hearing, Tamaki's eyes flew open. When he leapt up of the sofa, the other's looked away from what they're doing as well.

Kyoya blinked at his president, "Ah, Tamaki. You're awake. The customers have already left,"

Kaoru looked up and saw the distress in Tmamki's eyes, "Huh? Milord..."

Hikaru, lacking his twin's sensitivity, was barely oblivious to Milord's predicament. He immediately set to teased him, " Ha ha! Milord, you should see how stupid you look when you're asleep! I bet if Haruhi saw you..."

"Haruhi's in trouble!" Tamaki suddenly screeched.

Almost immediately, Hikaru's grin were wiped off from his face, "Wha-What?"

"Haruhi's in trouble," Tamaki repeated, "I heard her _scream_, from the courtyard,... I also heard blade's swishing and falling sounds ... I have to go and save our precious princess!!" And thus saying so, he ran out of the door. The surprised club's members only watched as the heavy oak door closed behind their president.

Kyoya wrote something in his little black file, "That's a pretty unusual excuse to go running off... Even for _him_!"

Hunny scowled sadly, "He didn't even wait around for bun-bun's performance!"

Kaoru shot him an angry look, "Forget bun-bun! We have bigger things to worry about!" He turned towards Hikaru, "C'mon, Hikaru! We have to catch up with him!"

Hikaru shot him a confused look, "Why should we? You don't seriously think he's right when he says Haruhi might be in danger, do you? Milord's an _idiot_, he probably have mass hallucinations or something,"

Kaoru gave his twin an impatient look, "But what if he's right? That she was **really** in danger? Then what?" he fumed, "We can't let Lord Doofusville get all the glory!?"

Hikaru almost did a come-back when he suddenly realized that what Kaoru said might have a tinge of truth in it. SUPPOSE Haruhi **is** in trouble? He would never be able to live this down! Especially when there's a chance that Haruhi might fell for... Arrrgh! For some reason that thought really fired him up!

"Well, what are _you_ waiting for?" He grabbed his brother's hand, " Let's go after him and made _ourselves _her hero!" He ran through the door in pursuit of Tamaki. Kaoru, still quite surprised by his brother change in stand-point, allowed himself to be carried away.

As the duo left, Hunny cried out to them, "Hey guys, wait for us!" He ran toward Mori and jumped onto his back, "C'mon, Takashi! Let not tarnish our family names by helping out our friends in need!"

Mori nodded and piggybacked Hunny towards the door.

Kyoya were left all alone as the door closes yet again that day. He sighed, "It's amazing how simple-minded people can be!" He shrugged, "Oh well! Might as well follow them. I can smell great juicy blackmailing item in the making," And the demon left as well to join the gang.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The birds flew away at the sound from below. The man-made forest had suddenly gone deathly quiet.

Haruhi's eyes was still closed on pure reflex action when Kurogane nearly stabbed her with his sword. That sword looked soo real to her, she had really thought it would slice right through her..... But she didn't feel any pain, except from when she fell on her back. Which reminds her......Ouch.

She tried to sit, but something heavy was pinning her back. She opened her eyes... And stared face-to-face with the Ninja whom almost took her life.

Kurogane groaned, and pushed himself up to a crawling position, "Gngh! Hey, kid! You okay?" He asked the spell-shocked Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded numbly, unaware of what to do... Besides, seeing this guy's long sword sticking up from the earth next to her head had left her somewhat breathless.

"As for you..." Kurogane closed his eyes, the he faced around and opened them sharply, "Let the hack go off my leg!!"

Blinking, Haruhi lifted her head slightly to see who he was talking to. Fye, sitting and smiling innocently, and holding onto Kurogane's left leg.

Haruhi wondered why he was doing that when memories bursts into her mind.

_Kurogane was flying at her, shouting something and sword waving wildly...And then __**he**__ appeared, Fye, magically appeared behind the ninja and grabbed his leg. This action stopped Kurogane in mid-air, ... And though this doesn't stop him from falling on her, it had caused the sword to miss piercing her forehead... _

"Kuro-neechan, it's gonna be hard for the poor _boy_ to breath with someone as big and as heavy as you on top!" Fye smiled and released his leg.

"DON'T CALL ME KURO-NEECHAN!" He growled, and stood up. He pulled out his sword from the ground and sheathed it. Then he bend down and grabbed Haruhi's slim wrist. He pulled the surprised Haruhi to her feet easily. "You wanta sleep on the ground or something?"

"Huh? Oh, no! Actually I was wondering if this is all part of the movie's scene," she said bluntly.

Kurogane sweatdropped, "Huh?" Then he jumped when Fye suddenly reappeared beside him, "What'sa movie?" He grinned, ignoring Kurogane's angry glare.

Haruhi was genuinely surprised, " What do you mean 'What'sa movie' ? You guys **are **part of the movie's cast for.....Something. Aren't you?"

Kurogane and Fye both stayed quiet, both confused over what Haruhi was talking about. At this time, Syouran and Sakura had come through with their shock and had came to check if _he's_ alright.

"Are you alright, sir?" Syouran asked.

Haruhi cocked her eyebrows, "....Sir?"

"Are you fine?" Sakura asked this time, and held her hands in hers, "We're soo sorry this happened! Are you hurt? Are you scared? Did the sword hurt you?"

Haruhi flushed, "No, really, I'm fine!" Then her face turned serious, "But most importantly... Are you guys for _real_?"

They all stared at her, and Syaoran was the first to voiced out all their questions, "What do you mean _**for real**_?..."

Suddenly, they all heard a loud CRASH! Someway behind Haruhi. They all turned their attention towards the noisemaker.

A young man with golden hair raced towards them. He wore a strapping medieval outfit of gold and white, along with a rich brown cape and elegantly embroided jewelleries. He also had his hand on the hilt of a sword still in its sheath, and he seems to be shouting out a name,..... "HARUHIIIIIIII!!"

Haruhi's jaw hits the ground, while the others looked at the stranger in awe.

"Haruhi... Is that your name?" Syouran questioned.

Fye made a 'Woo! Woo!' sound from his mouth [ He would have whistled but he doesn't know how to!] " Wow! That guy looks cool!"

Mokona jumped up and down, "Yeah, so cool!" She sings, "Yeah, so gallant!"

This was when Tamaki tripped over a tree root, rolled forward three times, then landed face-first in the earth.

Kurogane sweatdropped, "Yeah, so **stupid**!"

Everybody sweatdropped, and Haruhi looked like she was going to die of embarrassment right there and then.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end of Chapter 2

Kurogane : Who the heck is this idiot, anyway? Suddenly he appeared out of nowhere, and then he blames **me **for attempting to murder his precious _daughter_... Heck! I don't even _know_ who his daughter is!

Fye : Kuro-chan, I think he's referring to that little creature you almost pierced with that big, bad sword of yours!

Mokona : And Fye save her!! Hero's kiss! Kiss kiss!

Fye : Ha ha! Thank you, Mokona! You're so sweet!

Kurogane : Will you guys shut up and butt out?! **I'm** supposed to be telling the review here! And who the hell are those guys coming after that fool? His lackeys or something?

On the next adventure of Ouran Chronicles : Finally, the Big Meeting!

Kurogane : And before I forget... Don't call me KURO-CHAAANN!!


	3. Chapter 3 : Crazy meetings

**OURAN CHRONICLES : Finally, the Big Meeting**

As evening approaches and the sky turned into a bright orange velvety colour, all five dimensional travellers along with Haruhi looked down towards the fallen host.

Suddenly, Tamaki [The fallen host] stood up quickly as if nothing had happened. He ran towards Haruhi and stood in front of her heroically, he held his gleaming sword in his hand [ He was probably hoping they would be scared by it.... - _-']

"What do you think you thugs are doing to my beloved _daughter_?" He shouted, and Haruhi sighed.

This time, there was no long silence because everybody started shouting at once.

"DAUGHTER?!" Kurogane, Syouran and Sakura shouted in disbelief.

Fye placed a palm on his cheek, "Oooh! This is getting BIG!"

Mokona jumped happily next to him, before landing on his shoulder, "Woo, it's like watching a drama series with Yuuko-sama.... Live! Yay!!"

Haruhi did her best to hide her utmost discomfort, "This is sooo **stupid**! I really, _really_ hope this 'movie' won't be aired to the public eyes!" She looked up at Tamaki, who seems to be struggling to hold up his sword. She sighed, and said, " Look, Tamaki ! I really couldn't care less what you're planning to do with all this, so do you mind if I skip-"

"You're saying this _wimp_ is your **daughter**?!" Kurogane suddenly shouted out.

Haruhi facefelled, '_.....Wimp?_' . Tamaki glared at him angrily, "Argh! You insolent man! How dare you called my dearest daughter a wimp!"

" Because he is!"

"Haruhi may be lacking abilities in practically every sports, but that only made my dearest sweet daughter more cuter!"

"Moving on from the 'wimp' topic!" Haruhi cried angrily.

But the shouting battle didn't end there. It had actually turned up a notch, with both Tamaki and Kurogane at their edge with anger.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING THAT GUY YOUR DAUGHTER, ANYWAY?! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY THE SAME AGE!!"

"I'M NOT HER FATHER, BUT I'M _LIKE_ HER FATHER! WHICH MAKES ME HER FATHER!!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!!"

"MOKONA IS ADORABLEEEE!!" Mokona joined in.

Both Tamaki and Kurogane stopped shouting to catch their breaths. Both of them looked tired out. Mokona looks around, then raised her tiny little paw, " I won the shouting contest!" She announced proudly.

Fye grinned, "Oh, Mokona, you're soo amazing!" He started clapping warmly, while the little puffball pretended to be embarrassed. "Hee Hee!" She giggled, "Fye is too kind!"

Everybody else sweatdropped, but Kurogane still managed to give the duo an evil eye.

"Milord! Are you okay?" Somebody shouted in a distant.

Footsteps were heard approaching them. Everyone turned around to face that direction. Kurogane groaned in annoyance, "Don't tell me,... There's **more** of them!!"

Five figures appeared from the building. Two elves, blue and green respectively, a guy carrying a small little boy wearing a pointed hat, and more calmly behind them were a dark-haired boy with glasses wearing a purple robe.

They kept running until they saw their president and fellow club member's. Hunny, the smallest yet oldest member, beamed, "There they are! Tamaaaa, Haruuuuu, we're over here!!" He waved.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, looked to where Hunny was waving. Kaoru grinned at his elder-by-a few-minutes siblings, "Ah ha! Told you I was right when I said we should turn right at the third hallway!"

Hikaru nodded apologically, "Yeah, you're right! Sorry for doubting you, Kaoru!"

The Tsubasa gang gasped when they saw the group, especially the twins since they have never seen two people more alike in the same world before. Sakura's eyes widen, "I.... I thought that there would only be another person just like you in a different world.... Am I wrong, Syouran?"

"Ah! I'm.. Uhh... I sorry princess, I don't know," he replied, sweatdropping.

"What kind of _**MONSTROSITY**_ are you people?!" Kurogane screamed in anger. Just _talking_ to these people had made his nerve frazzled, he can't wait to get out of this *#^& place!

The Host Club, ( Excluding Tamaki who were busy fawning over Haruhi, and Haruhi, who were busy being annoyed by Tamaki's fawning over her) turned their heads towards the ninja. Hikaru and Kaoru gave him a dirty look.

"**Ugh**, can you _believe_ this guy calling us '_monstrosities_'," Hikaru started coldly, "When's the last time HE ever looked into a mirror?"

"And what's with those clothes?" Kaoru sneered, "What cheap knockoffs materials you've used, commoner! And it's all dirty and ragged, too... Why? Can't pay the cleaners to clean it for you?"

"And that sword," Hikaru added, "Seriously, is it for real or is it some sort of paper mache? Do you have a license for that? We have for ours!"

"Or are you cosplaying for a commoners anime show which we've never heard of... at all! Must be a fourth-class street show," Kaoru snickered.

"Maybe... Religions, perhaps? Are you in a cult calling the great god of stupidity to descend from above and blessed you with his gift?"

Hunny stared at the twins, then motions for Mori to lean down and hear his thoughts, "Hikaru and Kaoru are _really_ getting into this, Takashi." Mori sweatdropped, and nodded.

Kyoya stood by watching all of them, from his comrades to the newcomers. He can sense something was wrong with them... something he couldn't be sure of. So he took out his mobile phone, took some pictures of them, then send these to his men for analysis. After he had finished, Kyoya put back his mobile into his pocket,... And smiled in satisfaction.

By this time, everyone was giving their full attention towards the sneering twins and the black ninja. Kurogane was staring at his feet... deathly quiet, something that's _very_ rare for him. His right hand are placed neatly on his sword's hilt.

Syaoran tensed, he had a bad feeling about this... He moved carefully towards his sword playing teacher, careful not to upset him, "Kurogane, be patient. Don't do anything you'll regret..."

Kurogane suddenly looks up, his eyes ablazed with fury, "PREPARE TO DIE, BRATS!!"and he leapt forward...

Only to be stopped short in midair and fell face-first onto the soft ground. He slowly turned around, and met with Fye's grinning face. He had once again held onto his leg, "Let. Go. You. Moron!" Kurogane breathed out his words.

Fye tilted his head innocently, " You really should control your temper, Kuro-_sama_," he started, "Its really isn't a wise choice to cause fights with the locals without a good reason. And did you notice...We were surrounded?"

Kurogane turned his head forward... and met with the barrel of a machinegun. Joy....

"Put your weapons down and put your hands in the air, sir!" a voice commanded.

About twenty men was seen surrounding them. All of them were fully armed with guns and hand grenades. The one pointing his machinegun at Kurogane repeated his command, more sternly this time.

Kurogane looked at the weapon and the man with bored expression, Fye stood up and smiled warmly, while Syouran wrapped his arms protectively around the frightened Sakura.

Haruhi sweatdropped, she knew _exactly_ how it felt to be surrounded by guys with guns...

The twins whispered to each other, occasionally words like 'That commoner is **horrid**' and 'Tsk, tsk!' could be heard. Hunny and Mori ran towards Haruhi, Hunny crying and complaining about 'The scary black guy'. While Kyoya was discussing something with the Chief Commander of the raid.

Suddenly, a cry of pain filled the air. Haruhi's eyes bulged, and she (Along with everybody else) snapped her attention towards the commotion, just in time to see the one called Syouran launched another kick towards a man who had tried to shoot him with his gun full of anaesthetic bullets.( You see, they had made a mistake to try to pried Sakura from him, and anybody who've read/seen Tsubasa _**knew**_ that's a **big** mistake -.-') The man flew back from the impact and accidentally tackled his comrades behind him. All of them got knocked out.

The Ouran gang gaped, even Kyoya's eyes widen despite himself. The Chief's mouth widen, his best men whom he had personally made sure to go through never-ending intensive trainings... had just been defeated by a little boy! Anger boiled at the pit of his stomach, how DARE this made him look bad in front of one of the Ohtori's family heir!

"What are you good-for-nothing morons doing?" he snapped, "He's just ONE lil kid, you're a whole army of grown men!! Don't let that brat near our young master!"

The men nodded, and immediately turned serious. Their attentions were focused only at Syouran. Three of them decided to join forces and attack Syouran in one go. At a signal, they would spread out and corner him from all sides, blocking him from escaping. The moment they saw Syouran got distracted, they immediately put their plan into action. They spread out and circled him, then approached him at an alarming speed. Knifes in hand.

"Syouran!" Sakura cried out, "Look out ! Around you!"

Syouran kicked away another armed man, and quickly look around him. He noticed that three of the guys had surrounded him, they were probably planning to stop him from escaping. His mind whirled for an answer, then an idea exploded in his head. Moving quickly, he somersaulted forward and landed on his hands. At the precise moment the men cornered him, he spun around.

His foot connected with all three of them, sending them flying backwards from the impact and knocking them out squarely. Syouran righted himself, and cast a thankful nod at Sakura.

She smiled gratefully, happy she could help.

Hunny eye's bulged, and he quickly tugged on Mori's arm, "_Sugoi_! Did'cha saw that, Takashi? That boy just used a 'Spinning Flame Tornado' technique. Only _**really good**_ martial artist can do that!!"

The Chief gritted his teeth, "Well, what are you wimps waiting for? An **order**?! Just open fire, darn't!"

Haruhi turned around as he said that, '_What?!_' her mind screeched, '_Isn't this going too far?!_'

At that order, one man snuck behind Syouran, and aimed the gun at his head. When he'd managed to get Syouran's head in perfect aiming view, he grinned wickedly, and pulled the trigger...

Suddenly, a blur of metal passed his eyes. And before he knew it, his machinegun were cut cleanly in half. The man gaped...

"Heh, the brat ain't the _only_ fighter around here!" a rough voice commented behind him.

He immediately turned around, and his eyes bulged when he saw that the man he's seeing was bigger than him. With the trick of the light, the ninja's shadow were in front of him (Kurogane), making the ninja's face more malevolent than it already was, especially with his blood red pupils clearly seen despite the darkness. And he started looking even MORE malevolent now that he was _grinning_...

Kurogane creaked his shoulders , "Ever since I've step foot in this place I've been _**dying**_ to **kill** someone,... OK, I can't exactly kill anyone (What with my stupid 'Peace Curse' and all) , but I **AM** allowed to give them one hell of a beating! Now..." his grin widened, and he gripped his sword tighter, "Guess who's the 'lucky guy' to be first?"

Tamaki and Haruhi winced when they heard the 'Lucky guy' screamed in pain, Tamaki instinctively hug Haruhi tighter. The twins eyes both brighten with excitement when Kurogane had a go on the next guy.

"WOW!!" Hikaru cried, "This is _soo_ much better than seeing a movie!"

Kaoru nodded, just as excited, "True, brother. So true,"

Kyoya kept watching without a word, his face not betraying any signs of what his thoughts could be.

The Chief's face turned redder, while his hands tighten its vice-like grip over his walkie-talkie (The poor thing never stood a chance!). He started shouting out some vulgar words ( Tamaki quickly place both hands over Haruhi's ears, while Hunny did the same thing to Mori ^.^')

"You **%$-ing useless bunch of good-for-nothing fools aren't even worth a single penny! My orders were simple, apprehends the four trespassers.... But you can't even handle a teenage boy and a freak with a cloak!! I want you *&$# losers to go all out! I want you to let loose the grenades! I want you to-"

"That'll be enough," a sing-song voice commented right beside him, a he felt a cold, round, metallic thing placed under his chin. He tried to move, but instead the thing were pressed closer to his skin. "Heh heh! You really shouldn't move. I've heard this thing is _really very_ **painful**! There's a large chance the result might be a little messy.... So would you please call off your _fine gentlemen_?"

The Chief sweated nervously. With a cracked voice, he told his men to back off.

Everybody frozed, and stared at them.

Fye nodded approvingly, "Thank you. Dirtying my hands might not be necessary after all ! Thank you for being such a _good boy_, sir," he fingered the machinegun carelessly, making the Chief even MORE nervous.

The standing men looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Of course they hated that guy... Heck, their were times they wished to shoot him themselves! But unfortunately for them, he's still their superior, and their lives have been disciplined to follow their superior's orders (Regardless of how hateful that person is!) . Syouran looked at Fye worriedly, wondering if Fye'll really do it or not. The last thing they needed was more trouble.

Sakura held the same worried expression on her face. Mokona peeked out from Sakura's hood, where she had been hiding during the whole riot. Kurogane gave Fye a weird look, '_How can he managed threatening a guy's life like the most natural thing in the world is beyond me!_'

The Ouran gang look at each other nervously, exception for Kyoya who seemed to be figuring something out, and the twins who were practically bursting with anticipation of what'll the outcome of such event would be.

Fye looked around cheerfully, regardless of the tensions of this situation. When he set his eyes upon Kyoya, his smile grew bigger. Kyoya, in return of his gaze, smiles back.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Fye started, unnervingly calm, "But I take it _you're_ the real brains in this situation."

Kyoya nodded, and placed a hand to his chest, "My name is Kyoya Ohtori, ... Son of the second most richest and well-known man in this country. These men," he pointed a finger at the armed men, "Are working under my father. Thus, that would mean they're also working under me."

Fye nodded, "OK, my turn for introduction!" he announced far too cheerfully. "Alrighty now, my name is Fye de Flowright. But since that is _such_ a mouthful, you may call me Fye! Please forgive us if we have trespassed upon your land and endangered your people..." he shot a quick smile at both Syouran and Kurogane ( Kurogane for 'accidental' attempted killing of Haruhi, Syouran for starting the beating of the armed guys!) , Kurogane growled under his breath while Syouran had the grace to looked ashamed.

Fye continued after a moment of silence, "And I'm really _sorry_ for their actions. But I assure you we didn't do those because we want to, we were, rather, **forced** to..."

"By who?" Kyoya intrigues.

Fye tilted his head slightly, "Would you believe... Destiny?"

Kyoya shook his head, "Not good enough,"

"Thought not!" Fye sighed, "But that is the truth... Oh well, listen to this now! You've seen how good we are in survival skills. If we want to, we could easily hold you and your pleasant company captive, and then made our way out of here." Syouran and Sakura's mouths fell when they heard that.

"YOU MORON!" Kurogane barked, "YOU'VE JUST PICTURED US OFF AS **CRIMINALS**!!"

"Kuro-_chan_, please think about what have been said for once!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Kyoya cupped his hand over his chin, "I think I get what you're saying... You're conferring that _if_ you people are truly criminals then you would have done what you _said_ you would have done. But since you didn't do it that means you're NOT criminals."

Fye whooped, and ringed a random bell in his hand, "Ding, ding, ding, DING!" he points at Kyoya, " The boy's guesses are correct! Give a clap for this lucky boy!"

"This isn't a game show!" Kurogane practically went ballistic, "And where did you get that bell from?"

Kyoya crossed his arms, and looked at them. Studying them once more. The Host Club members unknowingly tensed up to hear what the great Demon Lord have to say. After what seemed like forever, Kyoya sighed, and gave Fye a cynical smile, "You know sir... Fye, correct?"

Fye nodded, "You are correct."

Kyoya leaned against a nearby Sakura tree, "Truth to be told, this event is making _me_ feel quite fatigue. So lets made a deal, we'll discuss all this in a civilised manner indoors... **Providing** you all agree to come quietly without kicking up another riot, also, release my men."

Fye arched his eyebrows, "Would you promise you wouldn't turn your back on your promise and set your men on us?"

"As long as you keep your part of the deal first,"

"I promise."

"Then the deal is set," Kyoya announced.

"OK!" thus said, Fye threw away the machinegun. The Chief gasped, and stumbled forward in relief.

Kyoya nodded gratefully. Then, he turned his head towards a nearby bush and nodded at it. Suddenly, a head popped out of the bush. Tamaki and Haruhi both jumped in surprise. The twins made a 'Woo!' sound between them.

"Mr. Tachibana," Kyoya addressed the head (Which happens to be the head of Mr. Tachibana, the head of Kyoya's personal security guards.) "I would like you and your comrades to deal with this situation here, while Mr. Fye and his companies will have a little meeting with me at the Host Club's Meeting Room. That is, if its OK with you, Tamaki?"

"Huh? Err... Yes, It's just fine!" Tamaki answered unsurely, casting a nervous glance at Kurogane's sword.

"Ah, and yes, you're coming too Tamaki."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki sputtered, "Why..."

"Because _you_ are the son of the school's chairman, milord." Kyoya answered matter-of- factly, "Since we can't bother the Chairman who is on a business trip to America right now, we might as well take the second best choice... That's you, Tamaki."

Fye chimed in, "Sorry for taking your time, Tama-kun!"

Before Tamaki could protest, the Hitachiins' brothers started shouting excitedly, "Oh! Oh! Can we come too?" they said in unison, making Kurogane slightly creep out.

The two boys cupped their hands together with each other, "It'll be more fun with more company, after all," Hikaru started.

"Don't worry about permissions and all those boring stuffs, though. Mom and Dad are both busy in Germany, anyway." Kaoru continued.

"So we're both free for tonight! Yay, yay!" they both sang and danced in unison. Suddenly, they both stopped dancing and points at the bewildered Kurogane, "Besides, we wanna spend more time with the weirdo in black!!"

"You have no right to call me weirdo, weirdos!" Kurogane shouted.

Hunny jumped excitedly, wildly waving his hands. " Me and Takashi will come too! We'll be the bodyguards if something goes wrong!"

Mori nodded approvingly.

Kyoya cupped his hands in front of him. "Good," he said, "It seems the whole gang is going... All, except one..."

They all look at Haruhi, even the Tsubasa crew.

Haruhi looked around at them blankly, "What?"

"Are you coming?" Tamaki beckoned, with a puppy-dog face.

"Preferably, no." Tamaki's face immediately fell.

Kyoya interrupted, "Being the first witness for that event... Not to mention the caused for this commotion, it's only reasonable that you come."

"But..."

"Did I mention it's all your fault?"

"Ah, fine! I'll come, I'll come!" Haruhi sighed.

"Sorry to take up your time, Haru-_chan_!" Fye cupped his hands in an apologic gesture.

Haruhi half-heartedly shrugged, "It's not the first time I come home late due to a random event.... Haru-_chan_?"

Hikaru and Kaoru whooped, and wrap Haruhi in a hug ( Cruelly pushing Tamaki aside... Poor guy.) " Haru-_chan_ is soo swell!" Hikaru noted loudly.

His brother echoed, "Yes, yes, Haru-_chan_ is truly the greatest!"

Tamaki got up quickly, his eyes inflamed in wild fury. He gave a roar like an angry lion at the twins, "RAAARRGHH! Get away from Haru-_chan_, you perverted jerks!!"

"Why's everybody calling me 'Haru-_chan_'?"

Kurogane sweatdropped, and shot a look at Fye, " You _deserved_ to hang out with them, you freak." He breathed. Fye just shot him a smile, and a thumbs-up. Kurogane sweatdropped even more.

As Mr. Tachibana and his team of top-rated bodyguards dismissed the armed men (As for those who were unconscious, they were carried away in a helicopter to be taken to the Ohtori's family private hospital.), they also proceed to call the host club's family to informed them of their kids latecoming. (Don't worry, they're not dumb enough to tell the whole crazy truth, they were planning to use some (_kinda)_ logical excuse about the club members planning for their next theme meeting, like that!)

When all things seemed to be in order, Kyoya ushered them all towards the Ouran Academy. Before Tamaki goes past him, he whispered to the 'King', "Tamaki, I want you to go ahead and show them towards the meeting room. I have something I need to do here,"

Tamaki showed him a desperate puppy-dog look, pleading Kyoya not to leave him alone with these _dangerous rouges_. It took Kyoya a lot of will power to not roll his eyes.

"I'll only be gone for awhile, Tamaki. And if you come with me, would you really dare to leave Haruhi here alone with the twins and the rouges?"

Tamaki pouted, but didn't say anything. Kyoya just waved Tamaki on.

With a sigh, the King left and followed the awaiting crowd.

When Tamaki and the others were gone from view, Kyoya went over towards the Chief with Mr. Tachibana at his side. At the sight of the Ohtori family's heir, the Chief forced a super-fake smile on his face, "Sir, about those riff-raffs... I have **everything** under control, sir! So why didn't you let me finish them off?!"

"Save it," Kyoya lifted a hand to silence him. He looked at his family's 'Chief of Security Squad' coolly in the eyes. Their eyes met for a whole second, then, he uttered it, "If everything is truly 'under control', then _why_ did your men get pummelled so easily by a group of three? And your overall performance isn't exactly satisfying, either. You panic too early. Your leadership capability is FAR from excellent, and it's very clear you didn't have a single control over the situation. Now, you are dismissed,... By that I mean _fired_."

The Chief was flabbergasted, "But I've served the Ohtori's family for **20 years**!!" he shouted.

"And yet you can't even handle a couple of bizarros," Kyoya waved his hand in a sign of dismissal, "Take him out of here, Tachibana."

The Chief gawked. Suddenly, in blind fury, he rushed forward towards Kyoya, only to be held back firmly by Mr. Tachibana's and Kyoya's other men. "Darn you!" he cursed wildly, "I'll get you yet! I'll get you, and all your crazy weirdos guests. I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!"

As he got dragged away, Kyoya just sighed, and made his way towards the Academy.

* * *

In the south building, on the 5th floor of the Ouran Academy, in the room marked 'Library 4', a lone figure was seen in the furthest corner of the room, quite hidden in the shadow of the bookshelves.

The figure, a dark-haired freshman at Ouran High, slept soundly surrounded by books. As the boy's snores could be heard filling the massive room, the Ouran and Tsubasa's group have started on their 'meeting' in Music Room 2.

Suddenly, the boy's face frown. He mumbled something about 'ghost' and 'sprites' and 'pipe foxes', while his feet were thumping underneath him as though he was running away. He moved one arm, as if trying to slap something away. He accidentally hits a stack of books piled next to him...

**CRASH!!**

Cries of pain echoed all over the 'empty' school building.

* * *

"Huh?" Tamaki looked around quizzily. He arched an eyebrow as he turned to cast a questioning look at Kyoya, who had just arrived a few minutes ago.

"What is it now, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, boredly.

"Just now... I thought I heard... Are you _sure_ all the other students had left the premises?"

Now it's Kyoya's turn to raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me?"

"It... It's just that... I could've sworn I heard a screaming of pain just now,"

Kyoya's face changed into his normal look almost immediately, "Don't think too much about it. I've already sent my men to search around the whole school building. They were ordered to inform any remaining students to go home, so its quite fine. Right now, let's just be concerned about **them** now, shall we?" and he motioned a finger towards the four strange strangers sitting opposite them, across a long square table. The strangers (The Tsubasa gang.) seems to be dic=scussing something with each other as well.

"So Tamaki," Kyoya looked at him sceptically, "Aren't you going to start the meeting now? Your people are getting restless."

Tamaki looked at his friends. Hunny was polishing off his third cake. Mori expression look.... Expressionless. Haruhi looks like she's going to leave anytime soon while the twins are looking more... devilish.

"I'm bored. When is Stupid Lord going to start this meeting already?" Hikaru whispered quietly towards Kaoru (But Tamaki's super-hearing heard them out easily.)

"I'm bored too, Hikaru. I wished milord would start now!" Kaoru agreed.

"Hey, I know! Let's see if we can sneak off Blackie's sword? If we're lucky, Blackie will run amok again!!"

"Yippee, another fist-fight! Come on, brother. Let's do this now!!"

As they cast an evil eye at Kurogane, Tamaki knew that's his cue to start.

"Alright, let the meeting starts NOW,"

* * *

The end of Chapter 3.

Hikaru : Yahoo! Now it's finally our turn to tell the review!

Kaoru : It sure is, brother! And who is that dude who just burst into the club room, anyway?

Hikaru : Donno! But he sure looks funny! The meeting will be getting a whole lot merrier!!

Kaoru : Right, so don't forget to read the next chap, you'll!!

On the next adventure of Ouran Chronicle : Crazy meetings, what is going on?!

Hikaru and Kaoru : And hopefully we'll be able to steal Blackie's sword next time!

Blackie (Kurogane) : Don't you dareeee!! (And I'm Kurogane, not Blackie!)


End file.
